


«The Lonely Guy » Songfic Higuel

by CallMeEmmaTPN



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeEmmaTPN/pseuds/CallMeEmmaTPN
Summary: Única parte de esta historia no daré descripción de esta solo entra a leerla y ya,no olvides dejar tu voto y un comentarioNo se permite copia o adaptaciónNo me hago responsable si llega a herirlos emocionalmente, por qué yo igual sufrí al hacer estoQue tengas una tarde triste :)
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 2





	«The Lonely Guy » Songfic Higuel

2am, where do I begin  
Crying off my face again  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed

Un nipón a las 2:00 am se levantaba muy asustado y temeroso...miro a lado de su cama,seguidamente soltó unas lágrimas para abrazar sus piernas soltando más lágrimas y lamentos no podía seguir con esto,levantó un poco la mirada para dirigirla de nueva cuenta a ese punto,con lágrimas aún bajando de su pálido rostro ya demacrado y lleno de ojeras que al verle se le notaba que apenas llevaba no más de 2 semanas,tomo la almohada que estaba a su lado y la abrazo con mucho dolor y dejarse caer en la cama ni un solo sonido alegre salía de ahí...la última vez fue hace un mes...el último día en el que el amor de su vida de aquel nipón tocaba una melodía con su guitarra y además de cantar una dulce canción en aquella casa que ambos compartían momentos preciosos,besos,abrazos, caricias piadosas y una que otra muestra de amor en la intimidad.

I'm the ghost of a boy  
That I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a boy   
That I used to know well

Pero aquello quedó muy en el fondo de su corazón al saber que cuando el amor de su vida regresaba nuevamente a las dos semanas de estar en su país natal...aquella noticia lo quebranto y asesinó de tajo la felicidad que por mucho tiempo creció y floreció en su ser

El amor de su vida de piel morena,ojos color chocolate y una preciosa cabellera y cuerpo perfecto había muerto en un accidente,por qué la vida lo trataba asi,que no le bastó llevarse a sus padres y hermano??

Al parecer no le bastó

Estaba pensando seriamente que la vida lo odiaba

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Then you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

Más tarde se levantó por fin de aquella cama y salió de ahí,no había nadie en casa, todo un silencio abrumador y asfixiante dominaba el lugar,recorrió las habitaciones hasta toparse con aquella habitación tan especial de los dos

Organizaban convivios y fiestas familiares de vez en cuando a la vez de que lo usaban para pasar tiempo los dos solos entre bailes y canciones que conquistaban el alma.

Se negaba el nipón a dejar ir esos recuerdos y al moreno...no quería aceptar que su pareja había muerto,era una cruel pesadilla que quería que acabase de una vez eso pensaba el nipón,su corazón y su ser simplemente estaban cayendo a un oscuro túnel sin salida alguna.

Su pareja le prometió regresar en Navidad para estar ambos juntos pero nunca sucedió...una promesa vacía solo recibió junto a esa noticia.

Too afraid, to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night  
For the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep

Pero no...se sentía cada vez más destruido,aún recuerda ese día estaba tan ansioso en casa esperándolo,ya estaba muchas cosas listas hasta que su tía llego antes de lo previsto,al verla la vio totalmente triste y parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle al nipón

-Tia que ocurre por qué esa cara tan decaída

-Hiro este....yo...no sé cómo decirte esto sin que te duela mucho

-¿Que cosa tía?

-Miguel...el...

-El que tía -el nipón se empezó a alterar-

-Miguel...murió instantáneamente en un accidente de avión cuando venía de regreso...

-¿¿Que??Tía estás haciendo una broma?? Vamos... tía...Miguel vendrá en un rato y todo estará bien

-No...Hiro...mi querido sobrino sabes que yo no te mentiría y más en estas situaciones...

-No es cierto tía!!...-comienza a derramar lágrimas y seguidamente se fue a su habitación y la cerró con llave-

Pero era cierto,ese día fue donde su mundo se hizo añicos,en el velorio intento varias veces sacar el cuerpo de su novio del ataúd pero no pudo por la intervención de todos sus amigos

De ahí en adelante se encerraba en su habitación y comía muy poco,su tía y amigos lo intentaron sacar de ahí pero fue inútil...no sirvió de nada el se negaba a salir,fue una noticia que no solo dio un fuerte golpe a Hiro si no también a la familia de Miguel y los millones de seguidores que tenía aquel gran cantante

I'm the ghost of a boy  
That I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a boy  
That I used to know well

Ya no entendia el por qué siempre le sucedía eso,que tanto hizo para merecer esa tortura de perder seres amados

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Then you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

Siguió mirando aquel salón miraba entre tantos recuerdos cada cosa tan emotiva y amorosa,tantos planes que habían hecho ahi,luego fijo su mirada en un lugar donde el y Miguel jugueteaban como adolescentes o a veces Miguel practicaba en presencia del nipón una que otra canción,o bien mostrándole a el primero un sencillo que sacaría semanas después en el mercado discográfico, era algo que ambos tenían compartiendo juntos.

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me  
And the lonely

Era mas que eso,para Hiro era una muy buena historia de amor y dicha, pero justamente de golpe pero por que así?

Si mutuamente compartieron sus gustos complementándose,ayudándose y dando lo mejor de si...no lo era justo para nada 

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Then you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Después de recorrer la casa se volvió a encerrar en esa habitación por el gran cansancio que tenía debido a la falta de alimento y cayo a los brazos de Morfeo una vez mas...ya no le importaba si no despertaba de ello, hasta le parecía una excelente idea...

Hasta que despertó entre un lecho de flores naranjas y rosas rojas, no sabia el como estaba ahí, ni el como llegó,inmediatamente se levanto pero al hacerlo ahora estaba en un gran salón oscuro que lentamente se fue iluminando hasta ver enfrente suya a una figura calaverica con un buen aspecto y un vestido rojo sangre muy elegante, retrocedió un poco hasta que de un momento a otro estaba sentado en una silla de madera hecho finamente con roble y oro ademas del asiento de terciopelo...okey...eso ya era raro para el,nuevamente la figura calaverica hizo presencia, el nipón vio eso con detenimiento hasta darse cuenta de algo...no era de aspecto malvado...es mas se le veía agradable, pero no pondría palabras en su boca anticipadamente no sin antes saber quien es y el por que esta en esta situación.

-Emmm que está sucediendo...que hago aquí

-Hiro Hamada

-Emmm que como sabes mi nombre?

-Se el nombre de todos y cada uno de los familiares de los fallecidos,soy la Catrina un gusto -sonreía- en fin al grano donde quiero ir lo que acabas de ver solo es un sueño premonitorio

-Osea que no es real!!Llore y me lamente por nada!!espera... premonitorio?? Osea que...podría ser real...

-Si y quieres evitarlo verdad?

-Claro no quiero perder a mi querido Miguel

-Lo se y afortunadamente para el hay dos líneas en donde una muere así o bien en la otra donde aún la vida es más extensa al igual que tú...je espero y tú y otra personita sepan que hacer para que esto no ocurra,nos veremos dentro de unas décadas Hiro Hamada

-Claro que....

Y todo se volvió oscuro hasta que abrió los ojos,miro a su alrededor,todo más colorido y con vida miro a su lado y su querida pareja estaba con un rostro preocupado

-Hiro mi arrocito me desperté cuando escuché que gritabas mi nombre y tenías movimientos bruscos,me preocupe más cuando te vi llorar intenté despertarte pero no podía -el moreno abraza al nipón- estuve como loco intentándolo pero lo bueno que ya estás despierto,me puedes decir qué soñaste para que te pase algo así?

-Llama a tus padres... necesito hablar con ellos

El moreno extrañado hizo lo pedido,pero el nipón le pidió de forma amable que se retirará que era una conversación muy delicada,se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta,el nipón habló acerca de su sueño con sus suegros,ellos le comentaron que su hija Socorro había soñado algo así,fue varias sorpresas y mucha plática para que llegarán a un acuerdo para darle fin a ello

Así bien hicieron que Miguel no fuese a México por su bien además de que Hiro organizaría una fiesta navideña y ellos vendrían en un avión privado y con mucha seguridad,no expondría a su segunda familia a que les pasara algo así,sentían Socorro y Hiro que esto no los llevaría a la muerte,además Hiro extrañaba platicar con la ahora jovencita de su cuñada.

Miguel mientras tanto al recibir una plática de sus padres omitiendo los sueños tuvo que aceptarlo porque tendría por un largo tiempo a sus familia en épocas decembrinas junto a la familia y amigos de su pareja

Cuando la familia de Miguel llegó el salón de fiestas ya estaba más qué listo,hubo tanta unión entre familias nuevamente,tanta convivencia,risas,consejos oh esos consejos que Hiro no había escuchado desde que se había casado hace cinco años atrás

Fue la mejor navidad que tuvo en su vida,sentía en el fondo que sus padres y hermano estaban muy enternecidos por unir más a la familia y evitar una tragedia,era una oportunidad que pudo aprovechar bien,y en su debido momento era lo que más alegría le causó estar con su familia y seres queridos no quería ningún regalo con tener a todos unidos y reunidos le bastaba y le sobraba ya más adelante agradecería por aquello,le salvó de una tragedia....

Y este es el Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores y gente preciosa,además de un feliz cumpleaños a última hora a mi querida amiga de confianza MoonstoneGrey uwu la adoro muchacha hoy tendrá su especial navideño de otro ship aprovechando que en mi casa no tendremos que hacer nada, en fin pásenla muy bien con sus familias,únanse como nunca antes que la familia está primero antes que los juguetes y regalos uwu en fin hasta luego calabacitas uwu
> 
> respaldo de mis historias en Wattpad


End file.
